Hilde's Luck
by Hilde Schbeiker
Summary: Hilde is a lawyer at a new law firm. Her life is pretty dull until she meets someone.. could he be the one? (( AU 2xH, 1xR, 4xOC)) My first Fan fic.. please be nice.
1. A Lucky Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Kuria belongs to a friend. ^.^ I do own the setting though!! Yayness to me!  
  
Authors Note: Hey. This is my very first fan fic posted on FF.net. Reveiws if you want to, Flame if you want to.. I dun care. I hope you like it. ^.~  
  
Hilde's Luck. By: Hilde Schbeiker. Chapter One.  
  
Hilde sat in her office just staring at the park below, thinking how nothing exciting ever happened to her. Hilde Schbeiker was your average twenty-three year old woman. She was medium height at around 5'7" and was slim. She had one of those bodies that wasn't too small but wasn't too big. She usually kept her dark hair short, which brought out the deep blue of her eyes. She wasn't a loner but she wasn't popular. Hilde worked in a law firm that was fairly new. She had just graduated from college, with her bachelor of Law degree. She was the top of her class and was immediately hired as an associate with the firm of Winner, Barton, and Chang. She sat at her desk when Quatre Winner, one of the owners of the firm walked in. " Hey Hilde." He smiled at her. Quatre Rebarba Winner was a good looking man at 24, with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and perfect smile. Hilde looked up at blushed slightly, standing.  
  
" Mr. Winner, I wasn't expecting you." She stumbled to find words, straightening her skirt and jacket. Quatre just smiled and walked towards her desk.  
  
" Please call me Quatre. I have some news for you," Quatre started off, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of her desk, motioning for her to sit as well, " We have a new associate that we just hired and I was wondering, since your the most cooperative, friendly, person here, do you think you could show him around? He's from the Colonies, so he doesn't know his way around the city yet." Hilde blinked at the question. Then she smiled, nodding.  
  
" I'm honoured that you asked me. I'd love to show this person around." She smiled, which Quatre smiled at her, standing up.  
  
" Hilde Schbeiker, your the greatest." He declared, shaking her hand. And with that Quatre left Hilde's office. Hilde sighed staring out the window.  
  
" I wonder who this knew guy could be.." She asked herself.  
  
" Heh. His name's Duo Maxwell." A voice said from her door. Hilde jumped and looked up seeing a man standing at the door. He stood about 6'0" and had deep Cobalt blue eye with long braided brown hair and a goofy smile. He wore a simple white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Nothing fancy, just simple. Hilde couldn't take her eyes off of him. He seemed to have a energy around him that she just wanted to feed of of.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Hilde stuttered, looking at Duo. Duo just smiled and walked in, shaking his head.  
  
" It's all right." Duo replied, sitting down. He smiled flirtfully at Hilde and winked. Hilde just smiled and shook her head at him.  
  
" So I guess your the one I'm supposed to take sight seeing. I heard your from the Colonies."  
  
" Yea. I'm from L2."  
  
" That's interesting." She replied standing up. Duo stood up as well.  
  
" How about I take you to dinner tonight and you could show me around?" Duo suggested. Hilde nodded at him.  
  
" That sounds great." She replied. Duo smiled at her and turned to leave her office.  
  
" I'll see you then." He said to her, leaving. Hilde sat down in her chair and stared at the doorway, where Duo had just been. ' Whoa Hilde-girl, don't go rushing into things, you just met him, you don't even know him.' Hilde's conscious told her, but she wasn't listening.  
  
Duo sat down behind his desk of his new office, staring off into space. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain dark haired woman two offices over. What was it about her that just made him go nuts? Duo didn't know, but he did want to find out. That's when there was a knock on his door.  
  
" How are things going?" A man asked.  
  
" I'm Heero Yuy." He walked in. Heero stood about 5'11" and had unruly dark brown hair. His eyes were a Prussian blue color and looked cold. That gave Duo the chills.  
  
" Okay so far. The name's Duo Maxwell." Duo stood up and walked over to Heero to shake his hand. " I'm the new person."  
  
" So your the new guy the ladies are going ga ga over." Heero chuckled.  
  
" Ga ga?" Duo blinked.  
  
" Yea." " Okay... anyway, do you know anything about that Hilde person?"  
  
" Hilde Schbieker? Sure. She's only been here for a year or so. She's really hard working, fun to be around, not to mention beautiful, fun loving, and single. She the girl every guy is trying to get." Heero shook his head.  
  
" What about you? You go after her?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
" Nah.. I got a wife. Her name is Relena. She's the Vice Foreign Minister to the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
" You mean Relena Peacecraft Darlian?"  
  
" Yes. Actually its now Relena P. Darlian Yuy." " I see." Duo replied, crossing his arms. Heero just looked at his watch. " I should get going. I have a meeting in five minutes. It was nice meeting you Duo, I'll talk to you later." Heero said with a wave, leaving his office. Duo nodded and smiled. So Hilde was single? Good, that meant Duo had a chance with Hilde Schbeiker.  
  
Hilde sighed as she gathered papers and put them in her briefcase she needed for a trial that was coming up. Chang Wufei had put her in charge of the defense, meaning that she had to appear in court in a month. She sighed again, shutting her briefcase, and walking out of her office. She began to go off in thought about the trial and about Duo Maxwell, when she walked into someone. Papers went flying everywhere.  
  
" Sorry!" Hilde exclaimed not looking at the person she ran into.  
  
" It's all right Miss Schbeiker." A voice said to her. Hilde looked up.  
  
" M..Mr. Barton... I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll be more careful next time."  
  
" Hilde, I said it was alright." Trowa chuckled, handing her the papers from her briefcase. He stood up and helped her up. " Congratulations on getting the Ventor Case. It is supposed to be a great affair."  
  
" Thank you Mr. Barton." Hilde smiled, relaxing slightly.  
  
" Well... Good night Hilde, I'll see you on Monday." Trowa waved, heading towards his office. Hilde blinked and continued on her way. She headed to the elevators which slowly started to close it's doors.  
  
" Hold the door!" Hilde exclaimed running towards it. A hand reached out and held the door. Hilde quickly hussled inside as the doors shut. " Thanks." She panted out of breath.  
  
" No Prob." Duo replied, with a smile, happy to see Hilde again. She looked at him and smiled as they slowly and smoothly descended to the parkade below.  
  
" So where are we going to dinner tonight?" Hilde asked curiously.  
  
" Well I was thinking of going to that nice little Italian place down town." Duo replied, leaning against the wall of the elevator. Hilde watched him, and melted inside. Everything he did made Hilde tingle inside. He was so sauve, so charming.... She shook her head. Duo blinked, watching her. " Did I say something wrong?"  
  
" Huh? Oh sorry Duo. Italian is fine." She smiled, blushing slightly. Duo opened his mouth to say something, when the elevator stopped, opening the doors. Hilde smiled.  
  
" I'll see you tonight Duo." Hilde waved to him and walked to her Viper . Duo watched her go and followed her, walking to his Porche. She waved to him, as she drove off.  
  
Duo sat at the restaurant, waiting for Hilde to show up. He was so bored. He looked at his glass of water and took a sip of it. That's when Hilde walked in. He slowly stood, gaping at her. She was wearing a black dress that was strapless. She spotted him, smiled and walked over to him.  
  
" Sorry I'm late, the traffic was so bad out there." Hilde sat down. Duo just nodded.  
  
" You look beautiful tonight Hilde." Duo whispered. Hilde blushed. " I hope you don't mind, but I ordered for both of us."  
  
" Great, saves me the trouble of picking something then changing my mind as soon as the waiter comes." Hilde joked. Duo smiled and sat back down in his chair. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was just so beautiful. Hilde was in heaven. She was having dinner with the most handsome, witty guy she had ever seen. She couldn't lie about that.  
  
"So what did your boyfriend say about you coming to dinner with me?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
" I don't have a boyfriend... Though I could ask you the same thing about your girlfriend."  
  
" Don't bother.. She doesn't exsist." Duo laughed. Hilde smiled and sipped her water. Duo ordered some champagne and they chatted for a bit longer. Hilde couldn't help it, but she knew she was falling for this guy.  
  
Hilde picked at her dinner, as Duo hungerly ate his pasta. Duo looked up at her and blinked.  
  
" Is something wrong?" He asked curiously.  
  
" No." She laughed.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You have sauce on your nose." Hilde laughed, trying to remain calm. Duo smiled at her and wiped his face.  
  
" Much better Duo." Duo flashed her a flirty smile and stood up.  
  
" Shall we go M'lady?" He asked, helping her out of her chair. Hilde flushed and nodded to him, standing up as well. Duo could smell the sweet scent of her perfume. She smelt so good. Duo paid for their meals and then, offering Hilde his arm, he walked out of the restaurant. They hopped into a cab and Hilde began her job showing Duo around. Duo was in heaven. Hilde had taken him dancing at a club, down to the beachs for a stroll on the damp sand and to the carnival, where he won her a small teddy bear. But sadly it was time for him to take her home.  
  
" Thanks for showing me around town Hilde. I had a blast!" Duo smiled as they walked towards her house.  
  
" I did too. Thanks for winning me this bear. You didn't have to though." Hilde replied as Duo brushed her bangs out of her face. Hilde smiled at him as he slowly moved closer to kiss her. She closes her eyes as Duo's lips gently brush against hers.  
  
" Good night Hilde." Duo murmured lightly as he stood up. Hilde slowly opened her eyes looking into Duo's intense cobalt blue orbs. Duo kissed her cheek softly and walked down to the taxi cab that was waiting to take him home. Hilde sighed softly, watching him leave. Hilde had the best time of her life. She was falling for Duo and she couldn't help herself.  
  
Hilde woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and happy. She couldn't help it, but she wanted to go to the office to work. She doens't normally do something like that. She quickly got dressed and made herself some break fast. That's when the phone rang. " Hello?" Hilde answered.  
  
" Hilde? It's Chang Wufei. I'm calling about the Vendor case. I was wondering if we could get together today and discuss it. I'll treat you to lunch."  
  
" That sounds good Mr. Chang. I'll be ready as soon as possible." " Great. Meet me at the Chinese restaurant on fifth street at one okay?" Wufei asked.  
  
" I'll be there." Hilde replied. " I'll see you then Mr. Chang."  
  
" See you Hilde." And with that they hung up. Hilde sighed as the door bell rang. Her instincts told her that it was Duo.  
  
" Come in!" She yelled.  
  
" Hey Hilde." Duo's voice rang out. Hilde smiled glad to see she was right. She went to meet him.  
  
" Hi Duo." She said as he picked her up in his arms.  
  
" Thank you again for an awesome night last night." Duo kissed her softly. Hilde merely smiled and hugged him. " What are you doing over here?" She asked curiously.  
  
" Oh I just wanted to know if your busy today." Duo asked with a mischivious look on his face.  
  
" Well nothing... Wait! I have a lunch meeting with Mr. Chang." Hilde sighed depressingly.  
  
" What about after that?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Not true. You and I are going sailing. Then after that, I'm going to take you to dinner, then after that.... well we'll see where it goes." Duo kissed her softly. Hilde smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
Duo whistled to himself, walking away from Hilde's place. He was in love with the girl and he couldn't help it. He knew he was in love of he when he first stepped into her office. One thing that was stopping him was the fact that they worked with each other. What was he going to do about that? But what about Quatre and his wife Kuria? They worked together and noone seemed to mind about that. But still they were married before they started the law firm. Duo sighed in defeat. Could he do anything to make sure that Hilde knew that he loved her? Well there was one thing, but Duo thought that he shouldn't rush into things plus she probably go for something like that.  
  
" Hilde Schbeiker, I will make you mine..." Duo mumbled to himself.  
  
Hilde sighed as Wufei explained the case to her and how she should go about organizing it. Hilde tried to listen, she really did, but no avail.. she just couldn't stop thinking about Duo Maxwell. Wufei saw that she was distracted and decided to call the meeting short.  
  
" Hilde, why don't we meet again Monday. You seem soft of distracted by something." Wufei stood.  
  
" I'm sorry Mr. Chang, it's just.."  
  
" It's alright. You don't have to explain anything to me." And with that he paid for the lunch and left the restaurant. Hilde sighed and stood up, leaving a tip for the waiter and left. Digging out her cell, she quickly called Duo.  
  
" Please be home.. please be home.." She mumbled.  
  
" Hello?" A deep voice answered the phone, which made Hilde melt.  
  
" Duo?"  
  
" Hilde?! I thought you had a meeting."  
  
" I did, but we finished early."  
  
" Okay.. where are you?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
" On my way home now..." " I'll meet you at your house then." Duo smiled to himself.  
  
" Okay..There's a key under the flower pot, just lets yourself in and make yourself at home."  
  
" Okay.. See you there Hilde-babe." Duo hung up.  
  
Duo blinked staring at his phone. Hilde-babe? Where did that come from? He slowly rose to his feet, thinking to himself. Hilde-babe.. it sounded so natural. Duo quickly grabbed his black jacket and headed out the door to Hilde's place. He realized that it was only a five minutes walk to her place. He stepped onto the stairway and checked under the flower pot for the key. He blinked, not seeing it there. He sighed looking around for another flower pot, but does nothing, waiting for Hilde. About ten minutes later Hilde drove up and parked her car in her driveway.  
  
" Duo! I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Hilde said, climbing out of the car.  
  
" Heh.. Nope you didn't."  
  
" Didn't you find the key?"  
  
" It wasn't under the flower pot." Duo replies, standing up. Hilde looked at him blankly and picked up the flower pot and tilted it sideways, reveiling the house key that was taped underneath it. Duo felt like such an idiot. Hilde smiled at the sullen look on his face.  
  
" It's alright Duo. I should have told you it was taped on the bottom."  
  
" Heh." Was all Duo could reply. Hilde was just too cute. Hilde smiled and pulled him inside with her. Duo quickly shut the door, and pulls her close.  
  
" Did you still want to go sailing?" Hilde asked him curiously.  
  
" Uh..er.. um.. Hilde I was thinking about something. Maybe we shouldn't do this.. the company policy and all..."  
  
" So? Kuria and Quatre were dating when they first got the firm going. Kuria was Quatre's secretary."  
  
" Are you serious? I didn't know that..." Duo blinked in astonishment.  
  
" Would I lie?" Hilde asked innocently as Duo drew her closer.  
  
" I don't know." He replied, kissing her softly....  
  
Monday at work, Duo was in such a good mood that he felt like he was walking on air. Heero noted this and walked into his office, wondering what he was so happy about.  
  
" Hey Duo." Heero started. Duo looked up from his paper work and smiled  
  
" Hey-eh! Heero! What's up?" Duo asked cheerfully. Heero just blinked at his friend cheerfulness.  
  
" Well I was curious to why you were so happy today?"  
  
" One word.. Hilde." Duo smirked. Heero just blinked.  
  
" What about her?"  
  
" She's made me the happiest man in the world." Duo chuckled. Heero just shook his head.  
  
" You don't know what your getting yourself into Duo. I know that your falling for Hilde.."  
  
" Wrong dude. I love her." Duo smiled his goofy smile. Heero just shook his head and walked out of Duo's office. 


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gundam Wing. Though my friend does Own Kuria. Don't sue me... I work.. but I have no money...Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
  
  
Heero was shocked. Duo had only known Hilde for not even a week and he already admitted that he was in love with the girl... Shocking.  
  
" Heero. You all right?" A voice spoke from behind him. He turned seeing Kuria Winner, Quatre Raberba Winner's wife. " Yes I'm fine... Mrs. Winner...."  
  
" Please call me Kuria. Mrs. Winner makes me sound old." Kuria laughed. " Now you seem troubled about something. Can I help with anything?" " Maybe... could you go talk to Hilde about Duo? See how she feels about him?" " What do you mean 'feel about him'? Like love him?" Kuria asked confused. Heero only nodded. " All. right." Kuria shook her head heading towards her husbands office. Quatre was working on a case when Kuria knocked on the door. " Come in." He said sounding quite haggled. Looking up, he was greeted with the face of his wife. " Kuria? What's wrong?" " It seems we might have a little problem..."  
  
Later that night Hilde and Duo were walking alone in the park. Duo had said that he had something to tell her. " So what's up Duo?" Hilde asked, her voice masked with curiosity. Duo just smiled sweetly, sorrow in his eyes. " Hilde, you know I care about you a lot right?" Hilde nodded to this. " Well it seems that I have to work as prosecution in the Ventor trial... I'm no longer an associate at Winner, Barton and Chang...." Hilde was speechless... She didn't know what to say, for the moment anyway. " Duo, you can't leave.... Please? I don't want to have to battle you in court." " Hilde... I have to leave. I love you Hil, don't forget that." Duo said holding onto Hilde tightly. Duo was mad. Heero had told the boss man about him and Hilde, and now he was being fired because of it. But what could he do? Hilde was his main concern right at the moment. She cared for him like he did her. They were definitely meant to be. He loved the girl, even if they've only known each other for not even a week. He hoped to hell that they stayed together long enough that maybe they could really get serious...  
  
One Month Later Hilde stared up at the courthouse in awe. The structure must have been at least one hundred years old. Slowly stepping up the steps, Hilde could see the press outside waiting to jump on what was happening and looked like they were going to get ready to pounce someone. Taking a deep breath she calmly went head on into the awaiting press. " I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's a side entrance for the lawyers, jurors, etc." A voice spoke up. A voice she hadn't heard and a person who she hadn't spoken to or seen in a month. Turning around Hilde smiled at Duo who looked incredibly handsome in his two-piece suit. " Thanks for the warning." Hilde replied softly, not getting a smile back from Duo. Duo nodded to her. " C'mon I'll escort you to the entrance." And that he did. Hilde and Duo walked together in silence, unsure of what to say. Once inside the building, Hilde looked at him. " Thanks Duo." She replied softly, once again before heading off to speak to her client. Watching her go was painful. What Duo really wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her, and never let her go. He missed her so much and it pained him to see her, but he knew that once this was all over, he could see her. He just had to.  
  
The tension inside the courthouse was thick. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde sat at one of the tables while Duo, and his colleagues, Kris Marks, Ray Donaldson, and Luis Morgan, sat at the other. Hilde and Duo had no idea what was going to happen; neither did the other six men for that matter. " All rise for the Honorable Judge Midii Une." A deep voice boomed. The courtroom bailiff was speaking. Everyone rose to their feet as a tall, slender, woman with glasses entered the room and took her seat at the head of the court.  
  
" Be seated. " She said, her voice was cold, yet she had a gentle touch. Everyone quickly and quietly took their seats as the Judge spoke. " This is case of Mr. Rodrick Ventor vs. Madame Maxine Decours. Mr. Chang... you have first witness." ((AN: Sorry people... I don't know how a courtroom is run... never been to a trial before soo... I'm just gonna skip some ... ahem ON WITH THE STORY!)) Hilde thought that it wouldn't be over. She looked over at Duo who looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. " Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, Court will meet again tomorrow at two pm. I suggest everyone go home and get some rest." Judge Une said before standing, causing everyone else to stand as she left. Hilde was relieved. She didn't know how much longer she could have stayed sitting. Leaving through the entrance that her and Duo had entered, she caught sight of Duo and was tempted to catch up to him, but she knew that Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa would have her head. Sighing she headed for her car, heading home. She missed him so much.  
  
He felt like such an idiot. He ignored her. Duo sighed and stared out of the window at his office, contemplating about calling Hilde. He couldn't do it. She probably didn't want to talk to him since he left her and everything. If only he knew the truth. The next day was even worse then the first. Trowa and Wufei kept hounding her to stay away from Duo. Quatre was nice about it but the only person she could actually confide in was Kuria Winner. She sat in the lunchroom with her that break, listening to her talk about the case. Kuria was there on Quatre's support, but she couldn't help but help out the poor girl. " Hilde... you okay?" " Fine..." Hilde replied softly, poking at her salad. Kuria wasn't convinced at all. Sliding into the seat beside Hilde she shook her head silently. " Hilde you have to get over him." Kuria sighed quietly, placing her hand on Hilde's shoulder. Hilde only shook her head. " Hilde, don't you know you have to." " Kuria... Do you know that I lay awake all night, thinking of how nice it would be to be with Duo? Do you know how much it hurts me to see him sit at that table with his new bosses and have him ignore me?" Hilde flinched slightly. " I love him."  
  
" Hilde..." Kuria blinked and stared at the person beside her. She didn't know what to say or do. 


End file.
